


Welcome to the Council.

by QueenOfTheCourt



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cussing, Human Names, M/M, One Shot, Pre-Relationship, Series, USUK - Freeform, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 14:59:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3138518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfTheCourt/pseuds/QueenOfTheCourt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At an all boy's private school, nothing is better than being part of the student council. That's exactly what Alfred F. Jones is trying to stay away from but his twin brother keeps telling him to do it. Suddenly after a meeting with the President, he's even determined to join the council.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to the Council.

**Author's Note:**

> First UsUk fanfiction. I hope you all enjoy what came to my brain when I was on Pinterest.

The student council at St. Frederick's school for boy's is what everyone strived to be part of. All the males seemed to admire the council and were all planning on joining it one day. It was the highest achievement at St. Frederick's; if you were on the council, you knew you succeeded.

"I am never joining that stupid fucking council. " Alfred F. Jones was arguing with his twin brother again. The boy had blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He wore the usual school uniform of a white blazer, with the school crest on the chest, black tie , white pants, and black dress shoes. Though his outfit wasn't neat at all. The tie was loose and the blazer wasn't done up properly. To his left was his younger twin brother Matthew Williams. Their parents are divorced so they have different last names.

"Geez Alfred, you need to stop cussing so much. Kirkland might hear you and you'll be in a lot of trouble!" The boy said in a quieter voice than his brother. They might have been twins but there were differences. Matthew's hair was messy and showed a long strand of **two** curls. His uniform was neat and he carried a bag with a little polar bear key chain. Fraternal twins was more like it for these two; unlike the Italian brothers Feliciano and Lovino. They looked the same except for one had darker hair and a curl on the other side.

The two boys walked down the hallway on their way to class. The school was very quite because it had very little student so at least Alfred got some peace. The only non-peaceful thing was the stupid council that everyone talked about. Even Matthew wanted to be on the council, Alfred did not. It was so annoying how everyone thought the role would be perfect for him but he never had any interest.

"Mattie, I'm not joining that lame ass group. No matter what happens." The male groaned. "They think they're the top of the school, everyone falls in love with them too. If I joined the council guys would swoon over me and I don't want that."

"Al, just think it over. This is my class so I need to go. See you later!" Matthew smiled before turning and entering the room to their left. Alfred's response was another groan. He hated being called Al. Especially by Matt. _The only person I'll ever let call me that will be my lover._ Alfred thought before continuing his walk to class.

At this point the halls were basically empty. The blonde's class was English literature which was in the old part of the school. The only class in that part of the school actually. The building was falling apart over there and there was only one real usable classroom for the class no one cared for. For Alfred it was a place to catch up on sleep. Sitting at the back of the class had it's perks- that's for sure.

**Bing Bong Bing Bong**

_Shitshitshitshitshit I'm late!_ He thought as the bell rang. Picking up his pace, Alfred was now running at top speed to get to class. But something hit him as he rounded a corner and fell on his rear. "Hey watch it! I'm already late!" he yelled in an angered one.

"So sorry. I'm late too so I was in a rush." British. A heavy British accent. It was hot. The male whom the voice belonged to had messy blonde hair, green eyes, and those god damn eyebrows. They were like two squirrels glued to his face. _What the hell?!_

Standing up, he noticed that the male wore a different brand on his uniform. The brand of the student council. "You're part of the council?" he asked as he held out his hand to help the Brit up.

"Yes." was the only thing he said before rejecting the outstretched hand and standing up himself. Dusting off his clothes he frowned. "I'm Arthur Kirkland. You are?"

"Alfred F. Jones. You're the president." He half said to himself. This man was the president? He was kind of- hot. Maybe the council idea wasn't looking too bad right now. No- it was one of the greatest ideas; just to be ne- Alfred shook his head. _Bad thoughts, Alfred, Bad thoughts._ Why was this man suddenly changing his mind about the council. It was defiantly the British accent. "Ah- I need to get to class! Sorry about this!" he stated before sprinting to his class.

 

\-------------

 

Alfred arrived late for class and got detention, like he did when he slept in class. It was all that stupid Council president's fault. But Alfred just couldn't hate him. That accent just didn't fit with the eyebrows. He shook his head, after that run in, all he thought about was Arthur Kirkland.

 

After class he went to meet his friends Francis, Honda, Yao, and Ivan for lunch. The group sat in their normal place in the cafeteria. Francis had long wavy blonde hair and spoke fluent French. Honda was Japanese and he certainly looked Oriental, so did Yao who was Chinese. They were both fluent in their native languages. Then there was Ivan..... He had silver hair and always wore a scarf. He was frightening but a good friend. Ivan was also born in Russia so- like the others, he was fluent. Matthew sat next to Francis and they were having a conversation in French. It was odd that among this group, Alfred only spoke one language. English. Sure all of them did too, but even Mattie learned French like a born French-man.

At the other table were the Italian brothers, the German brothers, and the Spaniard. Francis was good friend with Gilbert ,one of the German brothers, and the Spaniard whose name he always forgot. The other was Ludwig, whom Honda was close with. Either way it didn't bother him.

Sitting next to Honda he sighed. "I ran into one of the council members today while I was running late to class." he told them as he began to eat his burger.

"Did you catch his name?" Ivan asked with his heavy heavy accent.

"Arthur Kirkland." And as if on cue, the President walked by him. "So we meet again, Alfred. I've heard that a lot of people think you'll be a good addition to the Council." Arthur said with an annoyed tone that never really left his voice. "I disagree after observing you in English Literature. You're a slacker and couldn't care less about anyone but yourself."

That made Alfred flip. He might have been a slacker but he cared about his friends. "What do you know. You act as if you've know me for years...." his voice trailed off. For some reason the eyebrows reminded him of someone. Someone from his past- when him and Mattie were very young.

"It doesn't shock me that you do not remember. Ever since you were little you never gave a damn about anyone but yourself. Isn't that right, Mattie?" Arthur turned to face his brother.

Standing up violently he snapped at the man. "Make fun of me all you want but leave my brother out of this you asshole!" No. He snapped at the Council President. That was due to punishment.

"I guess you like punishment. Meet me after school at the council room of you'll be expelled, along with your dear brother." Arthur instructed before leaving the cafeteria.

"I hate him but I need to go. To keep Mattie here." he muttered. That lunch just tasted wrong.

 

\-----------

 

"Al, I'm surprised you don't remember me." was the first thing he heard when he entered the student council room. There sat Arthur looking of a picture of three kids. "Al- we were so close when we were kids. You always said you wanted to be like your 'big brother' even though we were only a year apart and not even related."

_Al? He's not allowed to call me Al!_ "What are you talking about?" he snorted as he walked to the desk that Arthur sat at. "I only met you today!"

Arthur handed him the picture. It was young Alfred, Matthew, and Arthur?! "Why the hell are you in this picture?!?!?!?!?!" he yelled at the president.

Standing up from his chair, he smirked. Grabbing Alfred's chin, the Brit kissed him. The odd thing was, Alfred enjoyed it. He was about to return it when Arthur pulled away. "We knew each other when we were younger. That's how I know so much about you. That's also why I want you to join the council."

 

_Knew each other when we were younger? No way?!_ Suddenly all of the memories came back. He would play with his two "brother's." In truth only Alfred and Matthew were related but that didn't bother then. The two looked up to their "big brother" but one day Big brother didn't come.

 

"Where did you go on the day you didn't come. After that we never saw you again. " Alfred felt tears form in his eyes. Why were they both acting this way? Did Matthew already know about their past? Why did Arthur ask him to join the council when earlier he said he thought Alfred wouldn't suit it?

 

"My family suddenly got transferred to America and we had to move from England. So when I came back for school I was accepted on the council and I found Matthew. He said you were here- but I never saw you until today." Arthur said as he walked around the desk to Alfred. "But- you didn't remember me at all."

Alfred let he tears fall as he hugged Arthur. "I remember now. I remember having someone in my past- I didn't remember the name or face. Now, I can't believe it was the eyebrows that looked familiar." he softly chuckled into Arthur's shoulder. The male was shorter than Alfred to he was bending over.

"My eyebrows? What's wrong with them? Other than the size....." Arthur muttered as he returned the hug. "I've missed you, Al."

 

\-----------

 

"Now announcing the new member of the St. Frederick's Student Council Alfred F. Jones." the emcee said into the microphone. Beside him was Arthur and the rest of the council on stage. There were cheers from the crowd, but the loudest cheer was from Alfred's friends. As he walked up to the stage he had a large smile on his face. His suit was proper (thanks to Arthur) and had the student council crest. Turning to face the crowd he spoke loudly. "Please accept me among the council and I hope to do the best for our school."


End file.
